07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Mikage Celestine/Trivia
Mikage Celestine is a main character in the 07 Ghost anime and manga series. He was a student at the Barsburg Military Academy who wanted to become a soldier to protect his family, and was Teito's best, and only, friend. Mikage managed to pass the exam, but was unable to accomplish his dreams of becoming a soldier after helping Teito escape. He is arrested and later sent to attack Teito at the Church where he fled as a one-winged Kor. In the anime Mikage is killed by Frau while in Ghost form, but in the manga he kills himself. He is later reincarnated in the form of a Fyulong dragon called Burupya. Despite dying early in the series, Mikage remains a popular character with fans of the series, coming 3rd in the 07 Ghost popularity poll. Etymology Mikage (御影) can mean a 'nobility of the soul' or 'holy spirit'.http://dictionary.goo.ne.jp/leaf/jn2/210985/m0u/%E3%81%BF%E3%81%8B%E3%81%92 Mikage's noble cause was to die to protect Teito and his spirit continued to protect Teito for the rest of the series. Alternatively, 'Mi' and 'Kage' can mean 'beautiful' and 'shadow' respectively, in Japanese, thus, 'Mikage' can also be interpreted to mean 'beautiful shadow'. In Japanese, "mikageishi" ("ishi" denotes "stone") means granite. 'Celestine' is a name of English and French origins that means 'heavenly'. Early 07-Ghost Mikage's earliest appearance was in the first pilot chapter Seven Ghosts. His character design has not changed at all for the finalised series; his appearance is identical down to the X-shaped scar on his cheek. He was originally known as Ciel, it is unknown why the creater decided to change his name to Mikage. Pre-chapter 1 Mikage's backstory is almost identical to modern Mikage's. He helped Teito escape after the latter attacked Ayanami, though it is not shown whether Teito attempted to take him hostage like in the first chapter. Nevertheless he was killed, and it is heavily implied that Lloyd was the one who killed him.In the Seven Ghosts chapter, page 26, Lloyd says "Or could it be that you wish to die a dog's death here? Just like that stupid boy who helped you get away." Mikage's death motivates Teito to take revenge against the military like it does in the finished series. Mikage does not return as a dragon in Seven Ghosts. Instead it is Teito who becomes a dragon when he disobeys his master because of the promise collar. MikageConcept.png|Early concept art for Mikage. SevenGhostsMikage.png|Mikage as he appears in Seven Ghosts. Appearances Differences in the manga and anime Mikage's choice Ayanami gives Mikage a choice between his family and Teito, threatening to kill Mikage's family if he does not bring Teito back to the military. In the anime, Mikage chooses to save Teito. In the manga, Ayanami instead puts a seal on Mikage, meaning Mikage himself will die if he refuses to make a decision. Mikage refuses to choose Teito or his family to die, so is killed when Ayanami releases his soul. Quotes * '''I love you, Teito.' '' * '''No matter what happens, you mustn't take revenge on the military. Keep walking towards the light!' ''Kapitel -, Said to Teito to discourage him from seeking revenge for his (Mikage's) death. Trivia *His family name, Celestine, was revealed in chapter 75. *Mikage's favourite food is yakisoba. *As a human, he had a large appetite, but eats considerably less as a dragon. *It is likely that Mikage has seen or met Hakuren before he entered the military academy, as Mikage has lived with the Oaks before he goes to the academy.Kapitel 75. However, Hakuren showed no signs of recognition when Teito told him Mikage's name. * His soul is bluish-white in colour (refer to the picture on the Soul page). *Mikage's family is told by the army that Mikage Celestine had a Hawkzile accident and his body couldn't be found,Kapitel 75. although the truth is that Mikage was killed by Ayanami, the Chief of Staff at the time, for refusing to retrieve Teito Klein, a soldier who has fled from the army. *After Teito Klein fled from the military school, Mikage's family sent a letter to invite Teito Klein to come to the funeral they arranged for Mikage.Kapitel 75. *In Chapter 15, Mikage was briefly seen with a Horned Dog whom he named Elizabeth III. *While within the series, other characters, especially Teito, simply continue calling him Mikage, fans of the series alternate between calling him Mikage and Burupya, a nickname given to Mikage on account of the distinctive sound he makes in his reincarnated form. *Mikage's reincarnated form's voice actor, Chiwa Saito, also voices Kuroyuri, a secondary antagonist in the series. *In a volume of Supreme Sugar, Ayanami refers to Mikage/Burupya as Pinky. *Mikage's reincarnated form sometimes appears as some form of accessory worn by Teito, such as Teito's hairclip on the cover of Kapitel 39 and Teito's suitcase sticker on the cover of Kapitel 25. Fanbook/animation book related trivia *His favourite colour is sunset orange. *His blood type is O. *His motto is: I'm not going to lie to myself (不对自己撒谎). FanbookMikage.png MikageFanbook1.png MikageFanbook2.png References Category:Character subpages Category:Popular articles Category:Character trivia